moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tini: The New Life of Violetta
Tini: The New Life of Violetta, also known as Tini: The Movie, (Spanish: Tini: El gran cambio de Violetta, "Tini: The great change of Violetta") is a Spanish–Italian film created by Ramón Salazar Hoogers. It is a follow-up to the series Violetta. In it, Martina Stoessel, Jorge Blanco, Mercedes Lambre, Clara Alonso and Diego Ramonsreprise their roles from the series. The film also stars Adrián Salzedo,Sofia Carson and Angela Molina. Plot Violetta Castillo, a bright and lively girl, has become a great artist like her boyfriend, Leon Vargas. Under pressure from her manager, who gives her no time to rest, she accepts an offer to be interviewed on live TV. During the show, the presenters show Violetta footage that deceives her into thinking that Leon is dating someone else: an actress named Melanie. Violetta is devastated and straightaway announces that she is retiring, much to everyone's shock. She then receives a letter from Isabella, a family friend, inviting her to a retirement home for young artists in Italy. On this journey of self-discovery, Violetta meets Caio and establishes a good friendship with him. Meanwhile,Ludmila warns Leon that Violetta is moving on and together they decide to find her and put things right. Isabella helps Violetta discover that her actual name is"Tini" and gives new meaning to her life. Casts *Martina Stoessel as Violetta/Tini Castillo *Jorge Blanco as Leon Vargas *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Diego Ramos as Herman Castillo *Clara Alonso as Angie Carrara *Adrián Salzedo as Caio *Sofía Carson as Melanie Sanchez *Ridder van Kooten as Raú *Leonardo Cecchi as Saú *Georgina Amorós as Eloísa *Beatrice Arnera as Miranda *Lino Di Nuzzo as Stefano *Francisco Viciana as Roko *Ángela Molina as Isabella Music and soundtrack Additionally, Leonardo Cecchi recorded a song for the movie, titled "Freeze Frame". He, along with Adrián Salzedo, Ridder van Kooten, and Beatrice Arnera, also perform a cover of "Reality" by Los Frequencies. References #^ [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tini:_The_Movie#cite_ref-countries_1-0 a''] [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tini:_The_Movie#cite_ref-countries_1-1 ''b] "Calificaciones". INCAA (in Spanish). Archived from the original on September 16, 2016. Retrieved June 11, 2016. #'^' "Tini: The Movie". iTunes Store. Belgium. Retrieved June 5, 2016. #'^' "Tini: The Movie – The New Life of Violetta". Khaleej Times. Retrieved June 26, 2016. #^ [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tini:_The_Movie#cite_ref-iTunesUS_4-0 a''] [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tini:_The_Movie#cite_ref-iTunesUS_4-1 ''b] "Tini: The New Life of Violetta". iTunes Store. United States. Retrieved December 10, 2016. #^ [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tini:_The_Movie#cite_ref-DMA_5-0 a''] [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tini:_The_Movie#cite_ref-DMA_5-1 ''b] "Watch Tini: The New Life of Violetta". Disney Movies Anywhere. December 6, 2016. Retrieved December 9, 2016. #'^' "Martina Stoessel protagonizará una película sobre su vida". Cinex (in Spanish). Retrieved May 23, 2016.[dead link] #'^' "La nueva película de Martina Stoessel será un gran cambio para Violetta". E! Online (in Spanish). Latin America. Retrieved May 23, 2016. #'^' "Los planes de Martina Stoesssel tras estreno de "El Gran Cambio de Violetta"". Al Dia Dallas (in Spanish). May 20, 2016. Retrieved May 23, 2016. #'^' "El Gran Cambio de Violetta". TKM (in Spanish). Argentina. March 14, 2016. Retrieved May 23, 2016. #'^' "JAMIE TANNER". Spotlight. Retrieved 16 March 2017. #'^' Ziggiotto, Simone (April 29, 2016). "Tini - La Nuova Vita di Violetta, conferenza stampa e anteprima italiana". External Links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5122374/ Tini: The Movie] on IMDb Trailer Category:2010s films Category:Films Category:2016 films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Spanish films Category:Italian films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films based on television series